Belue Berry
Can be ground up into powder as an ingredient for medicine. An item brought over from a faraway place. |d4=A Poffin ingredient. Bury it in soft soil to grow a Belue Plant. In the Sinnoh region, they like to make sweets known as Poffins with this Berry and feed them to their Pokémon. |d5=A Berry which is very rare in the Unova region. A maniac will buy it for a high price. |d6=A Berry to be used in cooking. This Berry is very rare and hard to obtain in the Unova region. Used to make Pokéblocks that will enhance your Beauty, this Berry is rare in other regions. |d7=Used to make Pokéblocks that will enhance your Beauty, this Berry is rare in other regions. |effect=Pokéblock/Poffin ingredient. |nameor= |basis=Blueberry |type=Electric |power= |scoop1=3 |stick1=4 |scoop2=1 |stick2=2 |scoop3=2 |stick3=3 |treeimage=Belue tree.gif |grow3=72 |grow4=60 |sour=+3 |spicy=+1 |bitter=-4 |spicytag=yes |sourtag=yes |sour4=30 |spicy4=10 }} A Belue Berry (Japanese: ベリブのみ Beribu Fruit) is a type of Berry introduced in Generation III. Locations ) the phrase super hustle, which is obtained after defeating the Elite Four. | RSE2=Correctly answer the 's question: "What will block the Pokémon escaping?"| FRLG1=Pokémon with Pickup has 1% of finding one.| DPPt1=Sometimes found in Amity Square by a partner Pokémon. | DPPt2=Sometimes given by a man in Amity Square . | Walk1=Rarely found in after 2500+ steps.| DW1=Can be found in the . | ORAS1=Tell the Berry Master's Wife (on ) the phrase super hustle. | ORAS2=Can be given by a fan after competing in a Hyper Rank Pokémon Contest Spectacular. | }} Growth and harvest Generation III A Belue Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 72 hours, with 18 hours per stage. A Belue tree will yield 1-2 Berries. Generation IV A Belue Berry will mature from a planted seed to a full-grown, fruit-bearing tree in 60 hours, with 15 hours per stage. A Belue tree will yield 2-15 Berries. Uses Berry Blending Berry Crushing At 100% performance, this Berry will contribute 500 units of powder. Poffin Cooking At 100% performance, this Berry may produce a level 31 Sour-Spicy Poffin. Artwork In the anime The Belue Berry first appeared in Aipom and Circumstance!. Hank was holding one in his pack, and he used its sourness to help Ash's Aipom remove a crown that was stuck on her head. Belue Berries were seen among the many different kinds of Berries used as a part of the Anistar City Pokémon Showcase in A Performance Pop Quiz!. A Belue Berry appeared in First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-Style!, among many other kinds of Berries. Belue Berries were one of the many different kinds of Berries seen in A Team-on-Team Tussle!. A Belue Berry was seen in the pile of Berries in 's den in Acting True to Form!. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Lucky Lucario II, Belue Berries were seen amongst the Berries that used while making food for himself, , and Riley while at Iron Island. Tru used to cut them into small pieces, after which dumped the pieces into a pot. Names Category:Pokéblock Berries de:Myrtilbeere es:Baya Andano fr:Baie Myrte it:Baccartillo ja:ベリブのみ zh:靛莓果（道具）